Diario de una gal
by MayInWonderland
Summary: Os presento una serie de entradas de diario de nuestras gals  Y de algún personaje más  siguiendo la trama de los mangas.   Espero que los disfruteís :


CAPÍTULO 1 - DIARIO DE AYA

Querido diario:

Hoy ha intentado besarme. Parecía una cita como las de siempre, un paseo, una mano en mi cintura, miradas y alguna caricia, hasta que hemos llegado al parque, yo miraba el paisaje, vigilaba las miradas y de golpe me ha abrazado y buscaba mi boca. Tengo miedo de volver a verle, tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar la próxima vez. Cuando me he apartado ha levantado la mano, iba a pegarme, lo sé, pero la gente que pasaba por allí ha echo que recobrase la compostura y todo volviese a la normalidad, mi "normalidad".

En el colegio las cosas no van bien, la gente habla sin parar, rumores por todas partes ¿Y qué puedo hacer yo? Si fuera más fuerte podría plantarles cara, plantar cara a todo el mundo, mis compañeros, mis padres, a él... Respecto a las notas, me mantengo como siempre, aunque cada día me cuesta más concentrarme, odio estudiar, odio tener que estar encerrada entre estas cuatro paredes con un libro entre las manos mientras los demás se divierten.

Quizá mañana intenté hablar con mi madre, ella ha pasado por esto antes, espero que me entienda.

Tengo que irme a terminar los deberes.

Querido diario:

Ha ocurrido algo desastroso, es evidente que la gente sabe lo de mis "citas", pero a partir de hoy va a ser corroborado ¿Qué ha ocurrido? Pues bien, caminaba por Shibuya, necesitaba relajarme, y me he cruzado con Kotobuki, me ha preguntado si me vendo por dinero... Y yo le he dicho que sí ¿Por qué no sabré callarme a tiempo a veces? Si con mis padres siempre funciona...

Kotobuki es un tanto escandalosa y siempre está rodeada de amigas allá donde va, estoy segura de que no tardará mucho en contárselo a las demás, y así sucesivamente hasta que llegue al oído de los profesores, y del suyo al de mis padres. Ya no sé que más puedo hacer. ¿Dejarlo? No, necesito más dinero si quiero valerme por mí misma, quiero ser independiente, lo necesito.

Finalmente he intentado hablar con mi madre, se ha reído de mí, dice que las buenas chicas que quieren hacer algo en el futuro deben centrarse en los estudios y dejar atrás todo tipo de distracciones (Salir, moda, chicos...), le he gritado y me he ido de casa.

Entre lo de mi madre y lo de Kotobuki, se podría decir que hoy no ha sido un buen día, sólo tengo ganas de dormir y de olvidar todo lo de hoy. Mañana no pienso ir al colegio, diré que me encuentro mal, no quiero verla, no quiero ver sus caras y sus miradas. Por la tarde he quedado con él. No sabría decir si me da más miedo el volver a verlo o las miradas de mis compañeros...

Querido diario:

Hoy todo es diferente, no me explico como en un sólo día las cosas pueden dar un giro tal. Mi excusa ha funcionado, no he ido a clase; tiempo para pensar y pensar, he decidido que iba a dejarle hoy, por la tarde, se acabó el hacer eso, que buscaría un trabajo.

Pero no, a las cinco menos diez lo estaba esperando, ropa distinta, pero la cara de siempre, hasta que ha llegado ella. Kotobuki (Aunque me ha pedido que la llame Ran) me ha visto otra vez, hemos hablado y he perdido los papeles, ella me ha pegado, nunca nadie me había pegado, y de verdad que se lo agradezco, tiene razón en todo lo que me ha dicho, no quiero venderme más, ni mi carne ni mi alma, a partir de ese momento las cosas han empezado a cambiar. Junto con Kotobuki ha venido otra chica, Yamazaki (Miyu) que va a nuestra misma clase, me ha dicho que me lo pasaría mejor con ellas, que me escucharían... Me he echado a llorar como una tonta, pero de felicidad. Le he entregado el dinero a la policía y lo he dejado plantado, sí, se acabó, por fin. En vez de pasar un mal rato me he ido con mis amigas, amigas de verdad. Ha sido muy divertido ir de aquí para allá, Kotobuki... digo Ran es muy escandalosa, pero es muy divertido salir con ella y te ríes mucho cuando se pone a hacer locuras; Miyu es más tranquila y sensata, me ha dicho que lleva con un chico (Casualmente el policía, que es el hermano de Ran) ya bastante tiempo, quizá yo sea la siguiente. Me muero de ganas de que llegue mañana, de volver a verlas y caer en la cuenta de que todo lo que ha pasado no ha sido un sueño.

Estoy llorando otra vez, hay que ver, yo siempre acabo igual, pero hoy las lágrimas saben a azúcar.


End file.
